


【Steo】Love me again

by D_A_Y



Series: unfinished and working on [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: Stiles knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. His hands were shaking when he stared at the bullet lying on his palm, ripples forming on the surface of the purple liquid inside. Wolfsbane. Hunters in FBI. Powerful enough to call up a mission.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: unfinished and working on [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177553
Kudos: 1





	【Steo】Love me again

just summary here

Stiles knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. His hands were shaking when he stared at the bullet lying on his palm, ripples forming on the surface of the purple liquid inside. Wolfsbane. Hunters in FBI. Powerful enough to call up a mission.

His vision hazed and breath quickened, which was a familiar forewarning of a panic attack, though he hadn't had one since his father was taken away as one of the human sacrifices.

He shifted his weight on the other leg and looked up at the screen. It had been three months since he had seen this guy and Stiles still put a limited trust on this guy. He left Beacon Hills in a hurry without knowing much details about the fight against the old Argent and Monroe besides the few things told by Lydia. None of his old pack wanted to share much information with him. It seemed like they still couldn't remember him and kept forgetting him.

It was Theo. They were hunting down Theo.

So basically one story post 6-B that Stiles continued his life in FBI after the brief appearance in Beacon Hills  
since Scott were a shitty alpha and friend that pushed him away from the pack (they didn't go over the self-defense incident despite they managed through Dread Doctors and Ghost Riders)

Theo was still homeless and living in the lab of Dread Doctors after he helped fight against Monroe and obviously no one cared enough to find out. Subsisting in a Beacon Hills was hard so when Derek left, Theo was more than willing to left with him.

Not knowing much about how Theo changed, Stiles still put little trust on Theo. But they had to work together to fight back Monroe again - without informing Scott since neither of them wanted the no-killing-saint true alpha.


End file.
